


Spine Chills

by DalekRaptor



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekRaptor/pseuds/DalekRaptor
Summary: She had to save Nea! But her goal was cut short as the Shape unmercifully slashed her back onto the ground again. Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt herself being picked up off the ground and onto the killer’s shoulder. She wouldn't be able to save Nea. Hearing the familiar creaking of the basement, Meg braced herself to the inevitable pain of the hook. However, the pain never came causing Meg to tilt her head to get a good look at the Shape. He seemed to be standing off in one of the corners staring at something.





	

Meg woke with a start. Where was she? She quickly took a look around. It seemed like she was in the Trapper’s territory as she spied the Ironworks in the distance. She moved forward, staying quiet and waiting to hear the heartbeat of the killer that would hunt her eventually. Of course, there was the slim chance the killer could be someone else besides the Trapper. 

 

She started working on a nearby generator out in the woods where she spawned. She was getting this generator done quietly and without any hitch. She froze and quickly looked around when she heard the unmistakable sound of the Shape’s music playing. She relaxed when she realized he wasn't near her. However, that meant another survivor was getting chased.

 

She finished this generator, dashing off and not taking any time to admire her handywork. She found another generator as she walked along the woods. She didn't know how long it was but before she could finish that generator, a scream echoed through the air. Meg froze, knowing that someone, Dwight, just got hooked. 

 

If Jake was here, Meg knew that he'd do his best to save the nerd. She finished that generator before dashing off again. So far she finished two generators, yet she hadn't seen any other generators done so it seemed like it was up to her to fix these. Her breath almost caught in her throat as she crept along the outside of the smaller building to hear the generator being worked on.

 

She ducked down to work on it, smiling slightly at the person next to her only for her heartbeat to rise as she noticed it was Nea. Nea smiled back at her as they quietly worked on the generator together. Before they could finished, another scream was heard right as they turned to see the Entity take away Dwight. Meg felt sick but watched as Nea ran forward, maybe to go save Jake.

 

So Jake was here and tried to save Dwight. But when did Nea get so heroic? Meg quickly followed Nea to help save Jake, moving towards the Ironworks to help. Unfortunately for them, the heartbeat drummed in their ears causing them to crouch real low as they saw the Shape patrol the area. Nea suddenly was no longer by her and Meg felt a twinge of loneliness at the sudden disappearance. 

 

It was then Meg realized Nea was drawing the killer away as she heard Nea scream once. It was now or never to save Jake. The athletic girl darted forward into the Ironworks to help save him, but it was too late. The Entity was taking Jake. Sighing frustratingly, Meg jumped out the nearby window as she heard Nea cry out. Nea! 

 

She shakily crouched and tried to go to where she heard her downed friend. Unfortunately, the Shape was lurking nearby and he just so happened to turn in Meg’s direction. 

 

Meg turned and started running with the Shape quickly after her. She got hit once by his knife and in hopes to lose him, she started to cut through the Ironworks, but was quickly downed. The Shape stood over her for a few moments before picking her up. Meg struggled as he brought her into the basement. Meg realized he passed the hooks and was standing off into the corner. Fortunately for her, she managed to struggle free and the killer dropped her and Meg shot out of the basement like a bullet.

She had to save Nea! But her goal was cut short as the Shape unmercifully slashed her back onto the ground again. Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt herself being picked up off the ground and onto the killer’s shoulder. She wouldn't be able to save Nea. Hearing the familiar creaking of the basement, Meg braced herself to the inevitable pain of the hook. However, the pain never came causing Meg to tilt her head to get a good look at the Shape. He seemed to be standing off in one of the corners staring at something. 

 

He allowed her struggle free and he eventually dropped her, grunting in pain as he did. Meg stare up at the Shape as he flashed his knife, daring her to run again. Meg kept quiet and stayed out before he whacked the chest he was standing in front of with his knife, only for it to bounce back. Was he signalling for her to open the chest?

 

Slowly moving forward, Meg crouched down and started opening the chest. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she realized that the killer was watching her, probably with sick pleasure. Meg smiled bitterly to herself as she picked up a medkit. It’s brown symbol signaled it wouldn't heal all her wounds. Meg turned to see the Shape still watching her. Whimpering, Meg started to slowly patch herself up with the Medkit.

 

Like she suspected, the Medkit didn't last long and heal her injuries completely. When Meg looked up, the Shape was gone and hope shot through her body. If Nea hadn’t died yet, Meg could still save her! Trying to be quiet as best she could without whining, she started ascending the stairs only to stop dead in her tracks.

 

The Shape was at the top of the stairs, looking down to keep her there. Slowly, Meg went back down the stairs and leaned against one of the walls. She was trying to avoid looking at the hooks where Dwight and Jake had died on. She quickly brushed away tears on her cheeks that were splashing down. She normally didn't cry, but she was in a hopeless and impossible spot. The Shape kept her down here and made sure she wouldn't escape like some sort of dog.

 

Meg shuddered as she heard footsteps come clunking down the stairs. She raised her head fearfully as the Shape stared at her for a moment before raising his knife and slashed at her. Meg fell to the floor, knowing what was about to happen. Nea was was most likely dead now and poor Meg’s heart twisted painfully. Meg once again tensed as she waited for the inevitable, but she was surprised when the Shape started to walk out of the basement.

 

Was he bringing her to one of the outside hooks? Meg caught her breath as the killer straight up passed a hook up. Why was he not killing her? She quickly noted the the Shape was looking for something. A decent hook perhaps? He must have not noticed the first one. Slumped over his shoulders, Meg didn't resist a fight, running would be pointless and everyone was dead this round. Hell, the generators weren't done. There was maybe one or two left since Meg lost count. 

 

After a while with the Shape stomping all over the place, Meg started struggling, getting tired of feeling like a piece of meat. The Shape ignored her struggles, but at the last second, he dropped her and Meg landed on her feet. She clutched at her wounds and looked up at him. He motioned her to follow him and she willingly obliged. What other choice did she have? Running away would get her killed. She frowned as every now and then the Shape turned around to make sure she was following him. 

 

She had to sprint after him every now and then in order to prevent him from killing her. When she did that however, her wounds screamed at her, causing whimpers to come from her. She could have sworn she saw the Shape smile once as he turned around. They were no cutting through the Ironworks once again. They both paused, hearing a whooshing noise and hope shot through Meg. The hatch! She gave the Shape a weary glance as she followed him closer to the alternative exit. 

 

The Shape stood off to one side before turning back to Meg and nodded. Was he giving her permission to exit? Darting forward, Meg quickly jumped through the hatch, eager to get out of there. She crawled through the hatch and pretty soon found herself back at the familiar sight of the campfire.

 

Two others who weren't in her game looked up a bit startled at her presence. Meg looked around to see Nea hunched over, making the athletic girl immediately go over to the punk and hugging her. She be damned if she didn't say she was highly concerned about Nea. Nea froze but she couldn't help but smile up at Meg.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a game I played once where I was Meg and the person playing the Shape actually did the basement stunt with me and allowed me to escape through the hatch.


End file.
